The Ink and Paint Cafe
The Ink and Paint Cafe is Updated Version of The Ink and Paint Club and Newer Replacement of Have a Laugh Series. The TV Series Will Be Combined Into Elements of Mickey Mouse Works and The Ink and Paint Club. The Show Will Be Aired on Disney Channel, Part of Walt Disney's Channel at Nite. It Will Be Featuring New Shorts and Many Much (Which Would Be Used for Disney's All New House Mouse, If The Show is Cancelled like Mickey Mouse Works). The Format from Mickey Mouse Works will Be Re-used. Characters Main Characters *Sora (Voiced by Haley Joel Osment) *Donald Duck (Voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Goofy (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Mickey Mouse (Voiced by Bret Iwan) *Minnie Mouse (Voiced by Dionne Quan) *Kairi (Voiced by Hayden Panettierre) *Riku (Voiced by David Gallagher) *Roger Rabbit (Voiced by Jess Harnell) *Namine (Voiced by Brittany Snow) *Roxas (Voiced by Jesse McCartney) *Pluto (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Ludwig Von Drake (Voiced by Corey Burton) Villains *Pete (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Mortimer Mouse (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Phantom Blot (Voiced by John O'Hurley) Animals *Louie the Mountain Lion (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Dinah the Dachshund (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Salty the Seal (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Catgut (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Butch the Bulldog (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Aracuan Bird (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Humphrey the Bear (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Figaro the Kitten (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Boo Boo Chicken (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Baby Red Bird (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Mommy Red Bird (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *The Orange Bird (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Bella (Voiced by Frank Welker) Other Supporting Characters *Chip (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Dale (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Gadget (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Huey (Voiced by Jeannie Elias) *Dewey (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Louie (Voiced by EG Daily) *Horace Horsecollar (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Clarabelle Cow (Voiced by April Winchell) *Scrooge McDuck (Voiced by Alan Young) *J. Audubon Woodlore (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Clara Cluck (Voiced by Russi Taylor) *Jose Carioca (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Chief O'Hara (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Jonas Brothers (Voiced by Themselves) *Mr. Jollyland (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Baby Shelby (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Mrs. Turtle (Voiced by Estelle Harris) *Cap'n Crane (Voiced by Chris Phillips) *Connie Crane (Voiced by Jackie Hoffman) *Launchpad McQuack (Voiced by Terry McGovern) Gag Shorts *Sora to the Rescue: Sora tries to Rescue Kairi from Pete's Traps Hideout *Minnie's Bow Shop: Minnie Owns a Store Which Features All Types of Bows *Goofy's Dangerous Stunts: Goofy shows off A lot of Dangerous Stunts to the words of his offscreen narrator. (This is the New Version of Goofy's Extreme Sports) *Donald's Dynamite of Doom: Donald's activity is interrupted by the appearance of a well-placed bomb. (This is the New Version of Donald's Dynamite) *Maestro Mickey: Mickey conducts an orchestra of animated, disagreeable, instruments. *Von Drake's Secret Laboraty: Ludwig Von Drake shows off an invention of his which goes haywire. *Pluto Fetches the Paper: Pluto goes through a bit of problems trying to fetch the newspaper for Mickey. Trivia *Adding to that feeling were the show's opening credits, which ended differently each week, the only constant being an elaborate interruption from a spotlight-stealing Donald Duck. *While most skits involved individual characters, some have Mickey, Sora, Donald, and Goofy running a special service group. Most Goofy skits have him doing a "how-to" segment, always accompanied by a narrator. Most Donald segments were about him trying to accomplish a certain task which never works out right, frustrating him *The Show Will Be Combined Into The Ink and Paint Club and Mickey Mouse Works. *Daisy Duck Will Never be here nor mentioned just like in the 1991 - 2014 Magic Kingdom parades at Walt Disney World. Category:The Ink and Paint Cafe